warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistystar's Omen/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Mothwing cringes, as if Mistystar struck her, and argues that she had served her Clan for many seasons. She adds that she watched the health of every cat as if they were a kit of her own, and that the former leader, Leopardstar, trusted her. Mistystar snaps that Leopardstar didn't know the truth, and in disbelief, asks if she did. Mothwing shakes her head, and admits that she didn't, as her eyes dim in sorrow, and asks what she wanted her to do now. Mistystar then tics her tail tip, and replies that she didn't know, and suggests for Mothwing to restock her supplies with Willowshine, and to let her work out the situation, adding that she didn't want every cat in the Clan to discover it. Mistystar then walks away, feels her stomach agitate, and speculates if she had just discharged her medicine cat, asking StarClan why they did not tell her the actuality when they had the opportunity. :Continuous paw steps sound, and Mallownose comes into sight at the head of his hunting patrol. He carries a undersized minnow in his mouth, which he releases in the area where the fresh-kill pile is located. Robinwing, Petalfur, and Minnowtail then place similar-sized prey next to the little fish. Minnowtail's apprentice, Mossypaw, however, has nothing to contribute; she is covered in reeking green weed. Mistystar stares at the assortment in dismay, and asks if that was all, claiming that it wouldn't feed Duskfur and her kits, let alone the whole Clan. Mallownose apologizes, explaining that although the water had came back, the fish didn't, and the lake was empty. Mossypaw then puts in crossly that weeds still remained in the lake, and as she tries to pull off slimy fronds off her ears, Minnowtail sighs that she had warned her the rock was slippery. Mistystar then feels a wave of panic rise in her chest, and states that they would have to look elsewhere for prey, and suggests to start hunting away from the lake. Mossypaw makes a face in disgust, and asks who would want to eat land prey, and Mallownose skims her with his tail, replying that they would eat land prey to not starve. Mossypaw then comments that StarClan may despise them greatly if they wouldn't bring the fish back. :Mistystar then bristles, and believes that there was no explanation why StarClan would punish them for permitting Mothwing to be their medicine cat. She notes that Mothwing had been their medicine cat before they came to the lake, and wonders why StarClan would turn against them now. She also considers who would interpret the sign, if StarClan ever sends them one to guide them to a better prey supply. The bushes at camp entrance then quiver, and Reedwhisker pushes his way through, announcing that Blackstar had said he was sorry to he that Leopardstar had lost her final life, and is looking forward to greet her at the next Gathering. His gaze then falls on the tiny pile of minnows, and asks if everyone had already eaten. Mistystar replies that they did not, and were discussing searching other locations to hunt while the fish return to the lake prior. Reedwhisker then nods, and offers to take a patrol into the marshes, if Mistystar desired. He then calls over Mintfur, who cleanses himself on the far side of the clearing, and asks him to take the apprentices upstream to inspect what he could locate in reeds past the border. For a moment, Mistystar is taken back by Reedwhisker's string of commands, but recalls that he was her deputy, and his duty was to set up patrols. She then thanks him, and asks him if she could join him. Reedwhisker looks surprised, and allows her to, and asks Icewing and Pebblefoot, who have returned from a border patrol, if they could come along, which they nod and trot over in response. :Mistystar falls behind as they file out of camp, and senses Mothwing view her from the entrance to her den. However, she does not look back, for it is distressing to look into her friend's eyes, and know that she had kept a secret that threatens the Clan. A strong, rain-scented wind then blows across the marsh, which makes Mistystar's fur stand on end as she travels across sodden ground, and leaps from tussock to tussock of bristly grass. Although the lake beckons invitingly, Mistystar reminds herself that the water was empty, and the drought's end had not brought a conclusion to RiverClan's hunger, and asks StarClan if Rippletail had died in vain. Then, Icewing lets out a hiss, and stiffens as a vole creeps out of a grass clump, and shoots away as she pounces too slow. Icewing stumbles over a muddy rut, and appears to be as if the vole is safe, but Mistystar realizes that it heads toward her, and leaps forward, which blocks the vole's patch with her front paws. She then thrusts her head down, so it virtually runs into her jaws, and with a sharp bite, the creature lies dead at her feed. Reedwhisker compliments her, and Mistystar looks at Icewing, who stumbles to a halt beside, and pants. Mistystar states that they did it together, and Icewing nods, breathless. :However, up ahead of them, Pebblefoot crouches at the foot of a wind-warped pine tree, and remarks over his shoulder that he could spot a squirrel. Mistystar warns him not to climb after it, thinking that RiverClan cats did not belong in trees, and adds to wait until it came down. Pebblefoot then rubs his claws impatiently down the trunk, and there is a fleeting gray blur, as the squirrel drops down from a lower branch, and sets off across the marsh, its tail nodding behind it. Pebblefoot goes after it, and sends scraps of grass and mud up from his hind paws, and Mistystar realizes that he is running too quickly to tell where he was. She then tells him to stop, and warns that he was too close to the border. Reedwhisker bounds after Pebblefoot, but the squirrel leaps the final tussock of marsh grass onto the cropped surface of WindClan territory, and takes off up a slope. Pebblefoot races after it, and into a patrol of surprised WindClan cats, who had come into vision around the hillside. One of the warriors, Antpelt, springs forward to block his path, and accuses him of being a trespasser and prey thief. Characters Major *Mothwing *Reedwhisker }} Minor *Robinwing *Petalfur *Minnowtail *Mossypaw *Mintfur *Icewing *Pebblefoot *Unnamed WindClan cats *Antpelt }} Mentioned *Willowshine *Duskfur *Curlkit (Unnamed) *Podkit (Unnamed) *Blackstar *Rippletail }} Notes and references de:Nebelsterns Omen/Kapitel 5 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas Category:Mistystar's Omen